


a very fortunate soul

by olive2read



Category: Schitt's Creek
Genre: M/M, Movie Night, Podfic Welcome, Tentacles, soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-12
Updated: 2019-07-12
Packaged: 2020-06-27 00:44:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 683
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19779808
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/olive2read/pseuds/olive2read
Summary: Patrick wants to watch the Little Mermaid with David but says some mean things about Ursula. David’s not sure how to feel.





	a very fortunate soul

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by _at least_ 85+ discord conversations and then specifically by a gauntlet from [lettered](%E2%80%9C).

_Ariel (singing): “Look at this stuff, isn’t it neat? Wouldn’t you think my collection’s complete?”_

“Oh no. No. We’re _not_ watching this.”

Patrick smiled and pulled him closer, dropping a quick kiss to his temple. “I love this movie.”

David did that smirk thing where his mouth was just all wavy lines and _hmmmm_ ’d. “Of course you do.”

Patrick blushed but held his ground. “It’s actually pretty great, babe. Zany fun.”

“Zany,” David repeated skeptically. He loved when Patrick got excited about silly things and insisted on sharing his joy. It was just so Patrick. He slid a tentacle slowly around Patrick’s ankle as another crept up Patrick’s inner thigh and one played with Patrick’s belt buckle. Patrick shivered and David felt very smug. “What about madcap?”

“Yes! Hear me out. There’s this crazy French Chef who tries to murder Sebastian –,” David opened his mouth but Patrick rushed ahead, “don’t worry he gets away. Ooh! Then there’s this whole naval battle and they defeat the evil sea witch.”

David felt like he’d been slapped. He blinked a few times and then one of his tentacles slapped Patrick’s thigh as another covered his mouth. Patrick’s eyes danced and David just _knew_ he was smiling under there, thinking that he was in for some rough play but David was most assuredly not in the mood any longer.

“Way to spoil it, Patrick. First of all, I bet the French chef’s food is spectacular. Fried fish, skewers, and stuffed crab sounds amazing.” He thought about the ‘evil sea witch’ comment and turned serious, tentacles retracting and wrapping around himself protectively. “Also, I can’t believe you’re dragging Ursula. She tries to tell Ariel that Eric is trash, tries to show her how easily he’s swayed by another pretty face, and then after all that help, everyone _attacks_ her. SO ungrateful.” He crossed his arms and stuck out his chin. He just knew Patrick was gonna go all earnest on him after that little speech, omigod where did that even _come_ from, and he was unwilling to be soothed by that button face right now.

“Oh, David, I’m sorry. I had NO idea you liked her.” He wrapped one arm tightly around David and nuzzled into his neck, stroking his other hand soothingly across David’s tentacles in that s-pattern that David normally instantly melted for. David refused to be moved and very sternly told his cock that there would be no sexytimes if Patrick persisted in his attacks against Ursula.

“Don’t humour me, Patrick. How do you think it feels seeing the best tentacle representation available vilified and destroyed? And don’t try to tell me you don’t secretly have a crush on Ursula.” Patrick blushed. David raised a brow and continued. “She’s constantly disparaged and she’s amazing and just trying to help. She provides a service that people need, since Triton is just off in his palace being all pompous and human-phobic.” David waved a dismissive hand.

“Babe,” Patrick did look especially contrite, the jerk. “Babe, _David_ , I’m so sorry. I never thought about it like that.” He looked beseechingly into David’s eyes. “You know I love your tentacles.” He leaned down to press a soft kiss to the one currently wrapped around David’s collarbone, then kissed his way up David’s throat to find his mouth. He pulled away and cupped David’s jaw, holding his gaze. David wanted to squirm beneath that look Patrick was giving him. It was his serious but fully open, completely loving look. The one he used when he wanted to show David that he loved him to the depths of his soul. He slowly leaned in for another kiss, a slight crease of anxiety marring his brow as though he worried David would reject him. How could he, after _that_ look? It wasn’t fair, David tried to grumble to himself. Then he couldn’t help but smile as Patrick’s lips touched his and he allowed himself to be swayed. Patrick pulled back for a second and gazed down at David in wonder. “I, for one,” he said solemnly, “am a _very_ fortunate soul.”


End file.
